1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to scanning, and more portionicularly, to a scanning apparatus and method to determine reference light quantities by scanning a given document and identifying a scanning result based on reference light quantities that are light quantities of each of previously established reference colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional scanning devices irradiate light having a previously established light quantity at a point of a document placed on a glass plate of a scanning device, detect the light quantity of light reflected at the point of the document, compare the detected light quantity with reference light quantities, and recognize a color of the point. In this regard, reference light quantities are previously established white light quantities and previously established black light quantities. A ratio between quantity of light irradiated at a point and a quantity of light reflected at the point are determined according to a color of the point.
Conventional scanning devices, which are tightly adhered to glass plates, scan previously embedded patches and determine reference light quantities. In this regard, surfaces of patches include a single white region and a single black region, so that conventional scanning devices determine reference light quantity indicating white and reference light quantity indicating black.
In more detail, conventional scanning devices irradiate predetermined light at each point of a white region, detect the quantity of light reflected at each point, and determine a representative value (for example, a mean value) of detected quantities of light as a reference light quantity indicating white. Likewise, conventional scanning devices irradiate predetermined light at each point of a black region, detect the quantity of light reflected at each point, and determine a representative value of detected quantities of light as a reference light quantity indicating black. In this regard, light that is reflected at a point is not a portion of light irradiated at the point but a portion of light that is reflected at points adjacent to the point, reflected at a glass plate, and incident at the point. This is applied when a point and points adjacent to the point are white.
Therefore, a method of determining a reference light quantity value as a more reliable value is essentially needed.